


A Price To Pay For Relaxation

by GrayedHappiness



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: #NSFW, #Smut, #iMtRASh, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayedHappiness/pseuds/GrayedHappiness
Summary: After conflict in the troll village, two very different Trolls must face a challenge they never thought would ever cross their path's...





	1. Oh No...

The morning was normal for the Troll Village.  
Bright, sunny, and of course full of happiness! The trolls awake at this hour were setting up their shops, waiting for the rest of the village to wake up and start the day. Smiles rested on their faces no matter how tired they seemed to be.

Finally, pods opened and family's walked out, trolls walked out, even a Princess walked out.  
She stretched, waiting for her story time class to arrive.  
She had once again promised a story to this group of trolls, one just before she would start the morning song.  
Once her group made it safely and right on time to her home she let them in and shut it again. Making sure that the busy trolls outside making loud noises wouldn't interrupt the young ones story.

\----------------------------

Of course with all the happiness there had to be one upset troll, right?

Well there was.

Branch.  
The unhappiest troll of them all.  
Well-  
Maybe the only unhappy one?  
It was hard to tell with all those smiling and singing ones roaming the village.

He grumbled as he stepped into the market to pick up some supplies he couldn't find in the woods.  
He was trying to make it out before the dreaded hug time.  
He shuttered at the thought of....hugging. It could be dangerous! Someone could squeeze too hard! The crowding could become too much and no one could escape if something were to go seriously wrong!  
Ugh--  
These trolls were too much.

Oh great, he was being approached by the idiotic and annoying friends the princess had.

He shook his head with a growl, stomping away from the famous Snack Pack as they tried to pull him into the conversation they had just started.

Of course they were persistent and insisted on following him to where he was going. Trying to get him to stay long enough for Poppy to show up.  
He wasn't having that.

He turned to them with a sigh.  
"Can you all just find someone else to bother?? I have better things to do and that is called surviving and getting out of here as soon as possible."  
They all frowned and tried to speak up, he turned on heels to get away from them.  
Before he could run-  
A hand gently touched his shoulder. A familiar buzzing behind his head. He heard something drop to the ground, a soft grunt was heard behind him.

"Namaste Branch, easy...I don't bite."

Oh no no no. Not this guy.

\-------------- 

A soft smile slowly spread across his face as he spoke.  
His hand retracting and meeting with his other hand, just in front of his chest.

"Why all the negativity love? We just want to invite you out with us for some fun and relaxation. Maybe you should try that....you always look so tense....and grey."

He spat that word out slightly, his eyes never leaving the others face so he could watch his expression.

The grey troll scowled, letting a low growl leave his lips. A light embarrassed and angry blush tinting his cheeks.  
"I don't do fun and relaxation. I'm fine with the way I am. I've told you that hundreds of times. Has that meditation stuff finally messed with your head?"

Creek opened his mouth a bit, his eyebrows furrowing as if he were ready to respond angrily.  
He quickly shut his mouth, his face relaxing. A low quiet chuckle leaving him.  
A hum of obvious annoyance took over the silence between them, forming tension.

"Toxic....Toxic....Toxic.  
I don't need this and neither do you. Sweetheart."  
Creek gritted his teeth.  
Branch was smiling-  
That cheeky bast-

Branch crossed his arms to his chest tightly.  
"Then I'll leave you be-"

Before he could turn to walk away he was grabbed again by Creek.  
"No you don't. I want an apology."

Branch narrowed his eyes.  
He couldn't believe this.  
"An apology? For what?!"

Creek pointed a finger to Branch, poking his chest roughly before then poking his nose.  
"For making fun of my meditation. It may not have seemed like you were love but I could hear it. In your voice.  
Apologize."

He waited for what seemed like eternity.  
Branch just stared at him.  
"What? Your mediation stuff IS and ALWAYS WILL be STUPID."

Creek's eye twitched.  
Had Branch hit a nerve...?  
Actually hit a nerve?

"Take. It. Back."

Branch smirked mischievously, he didn't realize what he was doing was maybe...a bad thing.

"No. It's stup-"

Something in Creek snapped and he tackled the other. He even managed to throw a slight punch in at Branch.  
It caught him off guard of course, y'know his strength. He didn't expect the guru to be strong.

Before the fighting could get worse Peppy AND Poppy stepped in, pulling a very distressed Creek off him.

Poppy spoke, and oh boy was she not happy.  
"BRANCH! What was that?! You know how he is about spirituality."

Was he really being blamed?  
What?! Creek started this whole mess! He is the one that came to him for a stupid conversation.  
He stuttered out a reply, still shocked.  
"WHAT?! HE STARTED IT! I wasn't the one being all rude and snarky!"

He accusingly pointed a finger at his 'attacker.'  
He looked like he was crying, shocked by his own actions.

Poppy spoke again, but this time MUCH louder.  
"So??? You should have just apologized! I could hear your whole argument from my pod! I stopped storytime to make sure you two were alright and not ripping each other to pieces."

King Peppy watched as his daughter took over for a moment, he was of course thinking of a solution to this problem.

"I don't have to apologize if he was rude for-"

Creek finally snapped out of his trance and hushed the grey troll.  
"I'm sorry."

Branch couldn't believe his ears-  
"Wha-"

Creek spoke louder, meeting the others eyes with his own purple ones.  
"I SAID...I'm sorry Branch. I was rude. I should have backed off but I didn't."

Poppy stared at the troll she had been holding, she gently wiped away the tears that were left on his face. His eyes drifted back down to the ground.  
"I broke my one rule because I couldn't get over something...I'm so sorry I hit-"  
Branch spoke up once again, this time his voice much softer. His eyes never meeting the others again, even after they did the first time for the apology Creek threw out there.  
"No, don't. You had a reason to hit me...I'm sorry too.."

Poppy seemed pleased with the results of what happened, still angry she looked to her father.

"Dad, what should we do about this?"

Peppy smiled warmly at his daughter, he took a step closer to the two male trolls and spoke in a loud voice.  
"I, King Peppy. Order you BOTH to spend quality time with one another for one week. I wish for no more incidents like this one. One apology means nothing, this could happen again at anytime. You both have shown your tempers. One more than the other..."  
His eyes drifted to a very ashamed Creek, who refused eye contact with his leader.  
"We do not like to see violence in our community. You know this, surely you do...I know this time was an accident, but the next time might not be.  
So, one week. Get to know each other, get to know why the other does what they do. Got it?"

The two looked speechless, ashamed and speechless.  
One week?  
With each other??  
Oh no.  
No.

N o.  
Not happening.

"B-But-!"  
That was all Branch managed to say before being interrupted by a loud and angry voice. The King staring holes into the other.  
"GOT. IT?"

They both spoke up with a quick nod.  
"Y-Yes your highness."

"Good.  
Now, good day to you both. Your week starts tomorrow."

And with that, the king walked away with his very happy daughter.

This was going to be a long week.

A  
VERY long week...


	2. Here We Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A start to this...'lesson.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're liking this.  
> Once again ignore the typos, I was half asleep writing this. ~ Marky 
> 
> Inspired by 'Automatic.'  
> Please check it out!

The next morning was the same exact thing.  
Bright, sunny, and happy.  
For everyone else of course! Two trolls were not feeling the happy vibes. They knew what today was going to be-  
They knew what the rest of the week was going to be as well.  
Absolute crap.  
Or least they thought it would be.

Branch woke groggily, his face marked up from the punch he had gotten from the guru troll.  
It was sore, but he could manage a bruise.  
He gently rubbed it and turned to start his early morning routine.  
Cleaning up, getting dressed, eating, checking traps, and then checking the perimeter of the entire village.  
Normally he would get supplies but he knew that wouldn't be happening because of the darn arrangement or 'order' given to them by King Peppy himself and not his annoying, stubborn, loud, overly happy daughter.

If it would have been her ordering him around he wouldn't have listened. He would have just argued his way around it-  
But it wasn't her, it was someone who he respected very much.  
Someone who helped him a lot as a young troll after...

He shook the thought from his head.  
He had to get ready.

\---------------

Creek had been awake for many hours, his aura a mess.  
He couldn't believe he let out his anger on the other.  
And he couldn't believe he'd be stuck with him now because of that outburst!  
It was such a stupid reason to get upset to.  
He put his hands to his face and sighed.  
His teal and bright green hair in shambles as he stressed over yesterdays incident..

He grabbed his comb and began to slowly push it through his beloved hair.  
His eyes shutting and slow relaxing hums rumbling in his chest.

Everything will be alright...

It WILL be alright..

He hoped..

\-----------------

The two roughly a half hour after the morning song met at the edge of the woods. Awkward glances were exchanged along with good mornings.  
Eyes not meeting..

Finally Creek spoke.  
"So uh...love, what do you want to do today? Since we HAVE to stay around one another..."

He said it like it was a bad thing. Branch was honestly offended, he went to protest but could already feel King Peppy's gaze on him. So, he went quiet.  
"....What about that stupi-  
That meditation stuff you do. Maybe you could teach me that...?"

Creek seemed to suddenly brighten up, he stood straight and grinned. His hands happily clapped together.  
"I-I'd love to! I can fix that nasty looking aura of yours. Come along."

Oh great-  
He just wanted to do something quiet.  
Was he going to be talked to death.

Wonderful.

He scoffed, scowling at the ground as he was pulled along to the others pod. Creek rambling about all his techniques along the way.  
Oh yeah, Branch could hear the giggling Princess from a mile away as she watched him suffer.

\------------

It had been at least a few hours into the little session that Branch had suggested.  
He had to admit....this was actually nice.  
Relaxing even.  
It wasn't loud at all, the candles that filled the room made him sigh.  
It wasn't so...stuffy like his bunker.  
They had small talk previously but nothing personal. Yet.

His shut eyes opened and he looked at the troll in front of him.

Creek had his feet perfectly pressed together, his eyes shut, and hands on his knees.  
He looked so peaceful, almost like he was sleep.  
The slow rise and fall of his fuzzy chest really made him look asleep.

Branch couldn't help but stare, but that was cut short when Creek opened an eye.

"Hmmm?~"  
Creek smirked, the grey troll quickly looking away embarrassed.  
"I know I look good~"

Branch's eyes snapped back up and he narrowed them.  
"That is not why I was looking at you."

"Oh really? Then why'd you blush?~"

Why did Branch blush-  
"Shut It."

Creek shrugged, he wasn't going to get the answer he wanted from him.  
He tried to go back to meditation but Branch had started speaking.  
His eyes opened once again, one of his eyebrows raised.

"So...Creek. Tell me about yourself I guess...?"

"Well-  
I'm obviously the villages yoga instructor. I assist in therapy as well. I'm basically just the spiritual leader."

Branch gave a nod, and Creek continued.

"It was....passed down from my Father. He was the spiritual leader when we still resided in the Troll Tree.  
However, it became my duty when he...passed. His name was Renger. His name meant Rain."  
His ears seemed to lower just a tad.  
Branch noticed, his own falling a bit.  
"I'm so sorry-  
I think I had heard that name when I was younger.."  
In reality...Creek's father tried to help him through his difficult times like King Peppy.  
He never knew why he just vanished until now.  
But to think that he was Creek's father...it stung his heart.  
Renger cared so much about everyone.  
Creek was the same way.  
Yes, he could be...a jerk but he himself was no better.

"Don't be love. Nothing I could do."

"What happened to your mother...?"

"The same fate. You can guess I'm Sure...Her name was River. Renger, River, and Little Creek..."  
He let a pained laugh out, before fixing himself. He went back to being 'strong' Creek.  
"They taught me everything I know. The Yoga, the Meditation, the self help, and I was able to.../move on/ because of them..Because they prepared me for it. So if I ever lost anyone. I could be strong."

Did he move on?  
Did he...really?  
He had to change the topic. He forced a smile and looked at his new 'companion?'

"What about you Branch? What happened to your parents? You don't seem to talk about much. You just scream about the Bergen's and our safety."

He visibly tensed, his already sloppy position getting sloppier. His hands came together and squeezed them to one another, fingers lightly tapping against the sides of his hands.  
"I-.."  
He looked around for a moment before responding. He needed to find a way to put this that wasn't so blunt.  
In the end, it still was.  
"I never knew 'em. Bergen's got them. I just know they were good people.   
Well I'm guessing they were from what I was told...I don't remember their names. Maybe they were related to plants. Maybe I had your luck."  
He smirked, trying to joke around the true hints of pain he felt in his already heavy heart.

Creek put a hand on the others shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry...I didn't know. I'm sure they were fantastic. And har har har. You think you're funny mate."

He lightly punched the others shoulder, Branch then pretended to be injured.

But a thought couldn't leave Creek's mind, he had to ask. Even if he didn't get an answer, Branch was always alone...Why though?

"Er... Did someone....someone else take care of you? You couldn't have just been alone after that....Are they still around?"

Branch seemed to shut down. His eyes went dull and his face was emotionless for the time being.  
That would be a story for another day.  
He had already opened up too much, to someone he didn't even really like.

Creek could tell that he was getting no where with that. His eyes made contact with Branch's and he nearly gasped. He had forgotten everything he had just asked for a moment. Creek had never noticed that through all the boring old grey that Branch had such amazing blue eyes. They sent a shiver up his spine. He quickly shifted his gaze away and looked to the window. It was almost evening.  
"I-I'm sure you'll want to get going just before the last hug time."

Branch raised an eyebrow and quirked his head to the side. He didn't pay much attention to the way the other acted. Maybe he felt bad for asking the question??? He could only assume that was how he felt.  
"Last hug time...? There's a few more hours left in the day."

"Yes, but there is a party tonight. Y'know during party time hug time is called off. You hug when you wish mate."

A party??? He didn't care about all the huggie stuff. Normally he got an invitation-

Oh, that's right. He didn't run into Poppy at all today.  
She probably remembered the little thing he was doing a decided to leave him be.  
Thank.  
Goodness.  
The one(?) Good thing put of this whole ordeal....  
Well he did want an invitation... Those made him feel nice.

"I better get going then-  
I'm NOT going to get caught and eaten."

Creek rolled his eyes at the suddenly paranoid troll. He paid no mind to the Bergen talk for his next statement.  
"See you tomorrow love. It was....nice having you."

It was actually. They didn't argue.  
Yeah joked and bantered but it was nice..  
He never ever thought he'd say that. He thought they'd always hate each other.

Branch blushed.  
He did enjoy the time.  
Whoa-  
He enjoyed this. He hadn't enjoyed something in years.  
He really didn't know how to respond. 

"Yeah...see ya.

Thank you.."

Before Creek could ask why he was being thanked, Branch had bolted for the door once on his feet.

The purple troll tilted his head, he slowly shook it and chuckled.  
He would never understand that troll.

A light blush formed on his cheek. His aura felt different. It was weird. Maybe he just felt a new attachment to the troll. A friendly one? This was the first civil interaction they have ever had.  
He shrugged.

Time to get ready for the party.

He was really hoping tomorrow would be just as good as today was.


	3. It's A Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short-  
> I just couldn't really think of anything when I first originally wrote it.  
> It does lead into some stuff however.
> 
> DON'T MIND THE TYPOS ^^'

After that talk the two male trolls had, their bond seemed to strengthen. It was like all the hate they had once felt for one another vanished and left a new feeling that they didn't understand behind. Yes, they continued their playful banter. The constant teasing and reasonable insults they threw at one another.  
But it was all just in good fun!  
Not to degrade the other anymore.

They...cared for each other?

Branch would ask about Creek's day.  
Creek would ask about Branch's day.

Creek had even managed to make the stubborn troll laugh a few good times.  
He'd even managed to get the troll to smile once.

It warmed his heart and sent a shiver up his spine.  
And that shiver made him smile.  
He felt...proud?  
He did something he thought would be impossible.

They meditated daily-  
They talked-  
But they didn't do much more than that, Creek feared that of he pushed too much. Branch would run away.

So he let the other do the opening up.

The week had ended (obviously) yes but, they wanted to keep this going.  
Whatever they had was nice.  
Weeks turned into months quickly.

There was so much they wished to know about each other still.  
The small talk didn't cut it.  
They had to see each other more to still thoroughly understand.

Nothing could separate them, not even Poppy's constant pestering at Creek's pod door when it was time for her to give out invitations.  
Of course the purple troll made time for his friend, but when it was Branch time.  
It was Branch time.

Sometimes he'd be so lost in conversation that he'd forget he had been making tea and the pot would sit. The kettle screaming until he finally broke out of the trance.  
His eyes focused on the grey trolls blue eyes, the purple trolls eyes also a magnet for the others eyes as well.

Usually when the conversation abruptly stopped they'd finally notice the staring.  
Their eyes quickly drifting away as they blushed.  
Obvious embarrassment flooding the two males.

They couldn't figure out why they did that, or why it would freak them out so much.

Maybe it was just the bond they shared now?

\----------------

It was now month 6 of their new found companionship.  
That's what Branch liked to call it since he still wasn't a whole fan on the word 'friend."

Speaking of that grey troll, he had been planning on finally inviting Creek into his bunker.  
He felt...like it was time to open up more.  
Not too much but just enough.

He let out a very heavy sigh as he pushed stuff around, made sure traps were put away, and stocked up like usual.

The place had to be clean right???  
I mean, he had never had anyone over.  
He may have been panicking.

He took in a slow deep breath.  
Why was he even so nervous??!  
It was just a simple get together, they always did this.  
It was normal.

N o r m a l.

What a weird word. What even was normal?  
Definitely not himself..

He smacked his head into his hand, a low growl escaping his throat.

There was knocking at his bunker door.


	4. Let Him In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek has finally made it to Branch's bunker. What will go down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST

Branch made it to the door of his bunker, each step heavier than the last.  
This was the one place he felt safe.  
The one place he felt secure, and he was about to open the door for someone he hated not even 6 months ago.  
Someone who made fun of him for being the way he was and living in the darn bunker he invited him to!

He shook his head quickly, shoving such a negative thought from his head.  
Everything was different now.  
Or at least one thing was different-

It all just felt like a huge change occurred.

His hand reached up, he slid a metal door peep hole and peered up at the troll who stood on the door/door mat.

It was Creek.

"Down here."

The purple troll just above him nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the sudden voice.

"aH-!  
Oh! 'Ello Branch~  
Love am I on time?"

He indeed was. The other chuckled softly, avoiding the others soft warm purple stare. His cheeks heating up and tinting a darker grey.  
Er-  
Why though?

He looked back at the troll.  
"You're always on time Creek, you know this. Now.  
Move to the side, I have to open the door."

Creek did as he was asked and stepped back onto the grass, he heard a series of locks being undone and a few chains being removed.  
Then finally-  
The door swung open to reveal a dark room.  
Could this be all-?

Him being a first timer and only timer-  
(Besides Poppy who is excluded from this statement her being the only one who has possibly seen the whole bunker.)  
He didn't know that there was a whole home just below his small purple feet.

He slowly moved down the ladder after the other moved away.

He was nervous of course.  
His heart had been pounding since he left his yoga class to come here.

"Er-   
It's lovely darling.

I love the....dust."

Creek no-  
That was rude.  
"I-I mean! It is lovely really. I just thought it would be much bigger love."

Branch's face never changed, his emotionless expression still present.  
He just sighed, yet on the inside began screaming.  
He couldn't take this.  
It was so difficult.  
Was this friendship????  
Or just stupid.

He moved over to a lever.  
"This isn't all. I can't just live in a single dark hole.  
Creek if you look carefully there is nothing here but us.  
No bed. No food. Do you think I'm an idiot! I need to survive-"

Creek followed awkwardly as the other began his survivalist ranting. He was now stepping on to what he assumed was a mound of dirt.  
He was wrong.

Branch had made an elevator and it was now moving downward.  
"Welcome to my bunker.  
I have supplies down here to last me 10 years.  
11 if I'm willing to store and drink my sweat.   
Which in fact I am!"  
He turned, staring Creek dead in the eye   
That caused the purple troll to flinch back, a small uncomfortable smile on his face.  
Branch moved away.  
"You all think I'm crazy and you're right-  
I'm CRAZY prepared."

He flicked the lever into a straight up and down position so it would stop moving.

The purple troll just shook off what happened and finally began to look around the large bunker. His eyes wide from surprise and curiosity.

"Wow....you did this?  
All on your own?"

He got a simple nod from the grey troll.

"Why..?"

Branch froze, his eyes looking around still as he tried to find something. He was trying to avoid Creek all of a sudden.  
"Why what? You know why."

Creek shook his head slowly and stepped closer.  
"I do but-  
That isn't what I'm asking. I'll make myself clearer.  
Why not join us love? Live above the ground. We can all be safe together. No Bergen's are coming for us Branch."

The troll he tried to lecture in a way just laughed. It was a harsh laugh. His eyes cold for a moment.  
"Oh no no no. I'm not going to join you in death.   
You're all still loud and annoying. Just wait.  
They will hear you one day and I'll be down here safe-"

Creek stopped him, grabbing one of the others hands gently.  
"And alone...Why would you wanna be alone sweetheart?"

Branch gasped when his hand was grabbed. He didn't know what to do-  
H-He couldn't pull his hand away, nor could he make eye contact. Something in him was breaking.

"I-I-.."

"Why would you WANT to be alone..?"

"I don't..."  
He was finally able to speak. His body shaking slightly.  
The truth was finally being yanked from the cage that held his heart. 

"I'm j-just so used to it....I've been alone for 21 years...It wouldn't be any different, just quieter."

"W-Why were you alone..?"

Branch, it's finally time.


	5. Tell Him The Truth Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. Pain is all he ever felt.  
> Maybe it's time to share that pain with another.  
> To take some of the weight from already sore shoulders.  
> To take away the strain on an already broken heart.
> 
> To shine some light on the dark and grey..

Branch stood before the other, his mouth open as he tried to find the right words.  
"I...I didn't want to get close to anyone and them lose them. I didn't want to feel that pain again..."

Creek wanted to tell the other that he still shouldn't isolate himself but..  
He just wanted the other to get it out.

"Who did you lose..?"

Branch raised one of his hands to the back of his neck. He rubbed slowly, he was trying to stay strong.  
"M-My grandma. She was a-all I had.  
When we lived in the Troll Tree a year before we escaped she was..."  
He shut his eyes tightly, he could feel the dam blocking off his tears break.  
They started to slide down his face, a choked sob leaving him.  
"Was.."  
He couldn't say it, he assumed the other would know what he was talking about.  
His hands came to his face as he tried to make sure Creek didn't see his face.  
"I-It's all my fault...!"

Creek had never seen this troll cry, he stood wide eyed. He was completely unsure of what to do.  
He stepped closer, wrapping his arms tightly around Branch. A whisper only leaving his lips.  
"Shhh...shhh.."

Branch started to cry harder, hiding his face against Creek's shoulder.

"It isn't your fault love..."

He felt his own tears start to fall, seeing such a strong independent troll just break down was a lot to suddenly take in.

He himself was strong.  
He had lost his parents the same way.  
They exact same way.

"I-I'm sure it was an accident-"

Branch let out a small growl, it was then taken over by the sobbing again.  
"I-I got her k-killed because I couldn't hear her! I-I just kept o-on being loud and singing. I.."

He couldn't talk anymore, it was just getting harder to.  
"Branch. Look at me mate."  
He moved the other away. His hands in his shoulders. His voice gentle but aggressive enough to get a point across for most.

"That is NEVER your fault. Your grandmother loved you. She would never want you to blame yourself for this.  
Accidents happen. 

She would want you to be happy. To live your life to the fullest. Gosh, I know.  
I know it's hard Branch. But you have to love. You can't live your whole life being scared. You have to take the chance because life is a chance you."

Branch just stared at Creek, his eyes still full of ready to fall tears. The sobbing had finally ceased.  
He took in a slow deep breath and tried to blink away his tears.  
Creek was....  
He was right.

Of course he couldn't just automatically stop blaming himself. That would take time to heal.

"....T-Thank you..."

"You never have to thank me love.."

\---------------

They sat in silence for a while after that. They were resting in each others arms, talking about their childhoods before their misfortunes.  
The happy times they had.

Laughs were made and smiles stretched on both their faces.  
Branch felt better.  
Much better.

Like stated before.  
He wouldn't be perfect for a while. Wounds take time but he was okay.

Creek noticed how close they were to each other finally after maybe 2 hours of laughing and joking.  
His face lighting up like the summer sun.  
"M-My apologise Branch I-I know how you are with space-!"

He went to move but Branch grabbed him and pulled him close again.  
"No...no please...Don't move. I-I like this..."

Creek let out a shaky exhale and smiled warmly. He tried to relax again.  
Branch snuggled closer.  
He was enjoying this new feeling. Heck he was just enjoying the other.

He felt his heart skip a beat when the other looked into his eyes. Those beautiful purple eyes..those magnificent pools.  
He felt like he was being pulled closer.

\------------

Creek's face flushed an even darker color, he was staring into those amazing blue eyes. His body relaxing once again.

He realized he had been moving closer to Branch, since he could feel the others breath against his face.

His eyes looked at the others face which had matching dark blush. His face even darker greyish blue.

He looked back into Branch's eyes.

\-----------

They both started to shut their eyes as they inched closer. Their hearts beating a mile a minute, breath hitching before finally-  
Their lips connected, eyes shut, and chests pressed together.

The kiss lasted a few moments before they needed to part for air.

What Just Happened?!

That feeling they had both been having couldn't have been-?

Oh no.


	6. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fluff and angst.  
> Next-
> 
> Smut.

They sat, in pure silence. A pin could be heard hitting the cold dirt floor below the two. It's muffled sound could echo even in this bunker.

Branch could have swore he heard the others heart beat, his breath picking up each time Branch looked at him or looked him over.

Finally he built up courage and met eyes with his purple c-companion..?

"Creek-"

Creek avoided his gaze for a moment, his body was facing Branch but his eyes looked anywhere but him directly.  
"Y-Yes love...?"  
The word, a simple nickname now gave him shivers.  
Did he really mean it the way he thought and felt it...?  
Could it be his mind and heart lying to him?

"W-Why did you kiss me?"

Why did you kiss him Creek?  
Was it yet another tease that broke his boundaries or did it MEAN something?

His breath picked up more, his eyes shut.  
"I-I.."

Branch felt some form of anger rise in his body, he could feel it bubbling. He didn't understand. Was-  
Was he being made fun of for not understanding?

"D-Did you just come here to mock me! After all the time we have spent together?!"

He jumped to his feet, a very surprised and distressed Creek followed. He instead stumbled to his feet.

"Are you really accusing me of something so...Low?!"  
He seethed, his eyes narrowing as he spat back at Branch he cowered at the sudden outburst the both had.  
"I'm not scum mate."

"Then why...?"

Creek finally forced himself to look up, the anger and once hurt face of Branch was now...confused.

"Why..."

"I-"  
He felt that feeling in his chest grow stronger, finally his heart spoke for him.  
"I love you-"

He meant that...he loved the grey troll.

\-------------

Branch stared once again, his face heating up and all angry emotions flooding out of him.  
Only confusion and...some strange new feeling was left.  
"Wha-  
Love...me?"

"YES. I-I love you Branch. For all that is peaceful. I have spent months with you. I have learned so much about you and I understand now.  
Pain breaks people love.  
And I was happy to help, that happiness...changed. I wanted to be by your side no matter what and I still do. If you fall I will be right there to pick you up. Or I will fall with you love."

Branch had never heard anything like this before, his face only grew darker and he let out what resembled a squeak.

Branch didn't know what to say. That feeling grew brighter...he stepped closer to Creek.  
"...Y-You make me the happiest I have ever been. You fill that void that was l-left in my heart..."

Creek brightened up, his eyes opening more the closer Branch got. A smile slowly growing on his face.

"Because of you...I know it wasn't my fault and that I should be happy."

He took Creeks hands in his own and squeezed.  
"T-Thank you.."

You can do it Branch.

Say it.

"I-I love you t-too."

He leaned forward and kissed the troll again. His body seemed to glow to the other.

No it was actually glowing.

Branch opened his eyes again and looked down. His body from where their lips had connected had started to change to blue.  
It slowly spread through his body.

His True Colors showing.

The grin that spread across the once grey trolls face could make anyone stare in awe.  
Tears of joy started to fall down his cheeks at the bubbling happiness became too much.

Creek pulled him in for a tight hug, his body starting to glow a light purple.

"You are the light of my life.."

Branch smirked and punched him lightly.  
"Cheesy-"

He kissed Creek again, the purple troll kissing the now Aqua one back.  
They continued to embrace each other the rest of the night...  
Their hearts finally synchronized.  
There was no longer sadness in this bright and sunny village.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut of all smut.  
> Prepare yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd turn back if I were you.  
> My crappy writing skills have taken over.  
> Have fun with my illiterate ass and my not so detailed paragraphs.
> 
> Be gentle.  
> It's my first fanfic.
> 
>  
> 
> You have been warned.

The embrace actually didn't last the whole night.  
It was interrupted by a bit of spice between the two.

An hour into cuddling and flirting their kissing started up again. Branch pressing his body against the others.   
When their chests briefly brushed against each other before colliding. The now aqua troll let out a soft groan. 

His ears raising up, surprise filling his face as he pulled away.  
The dark blue blush that covered his face made Creek giggle.

"Oh?~"  
He didn't realize how sensitive his new found mate was.  
He sat Branch up more before pressing his hands to his chest, slowly rubbing around.

Branch of course stared daggers at him when he face got darker and the noises continued.  
"C-Creek..~"

He couldn't help but enjoy the teasing, his body was slowly starting to heat up. Shivers raking up his back. 

Creek moved Branch closer and pressed his lips to his neck, kissing everywhere he could. This made the aqua troll gasp softly, his back stiffening.

Then Creek bit softly, Branch's eyes shot open and he let out a moan.  
His ears twitched every which way.   
He didn't understand why he made that noise.  
Yes he knew what this act was leading up to.  
It was natural, but what he didn't know is you made such noises.  
And it felt this good.

His trance was pushed away by another bite to his neck, this time a whimper leaving his lips. Hands gripping into the others shoulders tighter and tighter with ear pleasuring act the other made.

Branch decided to repay the other with something more direct.  
He pressed his behind against the others hips just on Creek's bulge.  
He started to grind, a pant leaving him as Creek suddenly bit harder.  
He was scared.  
What if he didn't do this right-

He felt Creeks hands slide down his back and pull at the vest he was wearing.  
He assisted the other in taking it off.  
His chest rising and falling quickly as he took in sharp breaths.  
He was trying to hide how nervous he was.

Of course the other noticed and stopped what he was doing.  
His breath was shaky and heavy.

"A-Ahh~! B-Branch we....we don't have to do...do this~  
We can nnngg~ wait!~"  
His hips bucked up against both their clothing. A grunt leaving him and a pant leaving Branch.

"N-No no...I want t-this I just...I don't know if I'll do this right.."  
Creek held back his moans when the other grinded harder, he wanted the other to hear him.

"Y-You'll do fine...I promise love. If you need help I'll h-help~"

Branch blushed once again hiding his face.  
Creek was slowly pushing Branch back onto the floor. His hands traveling down to his shorts, which he quickly removed.

A rather large bulge sat in the middle of the aqua trolls boxers.  
The fuzzy hands Branch had instantly came up and covered his face.  
He couldn't believe he was laying under the other with his legs spread just open.

All those embarrassed thoughts quickly vanished when a hand stroked up and down the bulge.

"A-Ah f-fuc-"

Creek gently squeezed before sliding up and pulling the boxers Branch worse down.

His face lit up dark blue when his most private part was exposed.

His troll member twitched lightly now from the lack of contact which a very VERY cocky and purple in the face Creek was happy to provide again.

He leaned down and pressed kissed to his navel before moving down, his hand taking hold of his rather hard length. 

He moved it up, teasingly swirling a finger around on the sensitive skin.

"St-Stop it oh my god-"

He let out a rather loud moan, his legs spreading more and hips bucking forward.

"A-Ah~!"

Creek smirked more, finally taking the other in his mouth.

Branch wasn't prepares for that feeling. His body lighting up like a fire cracker.  
He whined out, reaching down and running his fingers through the others hair.

The purple guru sucked slowly, his hands holding the others sides gently as he did so.

Branch started to pant harder-  
His back arching up a bit.

Creek couldn't help but chuckle again the sensitive appendage he held in his mouth.  
His chuckle vibrating the others cock.  
Making him moan out loud again.  
Thank goodness his bunker was soundproof.

He pulled his mouth away with a light popping noise.

Of course Branch groaned and looked down pleading for more.  
A leg lightly twitching.

"Oh hush love~  
What I have next is much better~"

He raised an eyebrow before he realized what he meant.

Creek licked his own hand, enough for drool to slide down.  
Branch cringed lightly, that may have grossed him out a bit.  
But he knew it was for something fun.

He watched Creek use his non-slobber covered hand to pull his pants down and off. Along with his boxers of course.

His member now erect.  
He stuck his tongue out slightly, his cocky smirk making Branch roll his eyes the blush getting darker.

"Creek oh my god~"

Creek stroked himself slowly with his rather nasty hand.  
Branch thought so, saliva was nasty to him.

During his moment of thinking, he didn't see that Creek was repositioning them both.  
Branch's legs were now wrapped around Creek's waist. Their bodies pressed snuggling together. While a certain someone's cock pressed against Branch's behind.

He squeaked from surprise, his hips in response pushing against the other. Making them both groan softly.

"L-Love-"

Branch looked Creek dead in the eyes, the nervous feeling still there but not as present.

"T-This is going to hurt for a moment...take all the t-time you need to relax.."

Branch nodded slowly, pressing their lips firmly together as Creek pushed inside of him. A muffled yelp leaving Branch as he was stretched out lightly.  
He pulled away from the kiss, his eyes half lidded. A pain filled expression filling his face as Creek stopped.  
"A-Are you alright do you want me-"

Branch started to push against the others hips, pushing him all the way in.  
The pained expression still there when he responded.  
"Y-You're already i-in me.~"

He huffed, his body slowly relaxing.  
"N-Now move."

Creek mocked what the other said rolling his eyes playfully as he began to thrust slowly in and out of the other.

Oh boy did this feel good.  
He didn't even realize he had said this out loud.

"T-Tight~"

That made Branch blush harder, his hips bucking slightly as Creek continued.

A whiney moan left the aqua troll, his back arching.

"C-Creek!~"

He could believe how close he was now, he understood what that feeling in his gut was.

The sudden heat, his walls tightening, and his vision starting to blur.  
He looked up at Creek who was kissing the others neck and biting as he desperately thrusted in and out of Branch.  
He was close too.

Both their grips got tighter on one another.  
The bucking and the thrusting becoming faster.

Their vision clouded and their moans echoed through the bunker as they finally came.

"B-BRANCH!~"

"C-CREEK!~"

\---------------

It took a solid ten minutes for them to ride out and relax afterwards.

The first troll to speak was Creek.

"How do you feel about trollings?~"

"Creek no."

**Author's Note:**

> W h o o PS  
> Your Breek is showing ~ Marky
> 
> Follow me on the Trolls Amino! If you look through the #fanfiction tag you'll find this lovely work ;)  
> Don't spoil it loves.
> 
> This was inspired by the well known Breek fanfiction, 'Automatic.'  
> Please check it out!


End file.
